1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a repairable mobile electronic device.
2. Background Art
There is a significant market for mobile electronic devices with large displays and thin profiles. Many have tried to provide housings for such devices, but are forced to use adhesives in ultra thin environments. A mobile electronic device with small but strong connectors would be considered an improvement in the art, as factory and field workers could repair and rework them, as needed, rather than scraping such devices.
Further, when using resilient materials in housings for mobile electronic devices, connectors can become damaged upon assembly. Thus, robust connectors that can withstand assembly and tough user environments, would be considered an improvement in the art.
Further, there is a need for mobile electronic devices which are repairable at the factory or in the field, and have enhanced water and dust resistance.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved mobile electronic device which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.